battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Medic
The Medic kit is featured in many installments of the Battlefield Series. Its main purpose is to heal and revive team-mates on the battlefield. In Battlefield 2142, Battlefield 3, and Battlefield 4, the Medic abilities have been combined into the Assault kit. Battlefield 1942 The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield 1942. They are denoted on the battlefield by a red cross over a white circle on their helmet. They are each issued a submachine gun and handgun, both of which vary by team, but all of them are fundamentally identical. They are also equipped with several grenades and a combat knife. However, they are also equipped with a handheld medkit. By using the primary fire button they can heal themselves and other team mates. Unlike later versions of the medic, they cannot deploy a medkit on the ground for others to use. Battlefield 2 The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield 2. The medic is equipped with three weapons -- an assault rifle, a faction-specific handgun, and a combat knife. While similar in armament to the assault kit, the medic is additionally equipped with two pieces of lifesaving gear -- the medkit and a defibrillator, and lacks an underslung grenade launcher. The assault rifles are functionally identical to the assault kit counterpart -- with moderate damage and spread, and ergo being best suited to open firefights against infantry over a moderate distance. However, the medic has less ammunition overall. The first unique gadget issued to the medic is the medkit, a healing instrument which can be used in one of two ways. Like the support's ammo bag, the medkit can be either held or thrown down. When held, it offers essentially unlimited healing to the user, or the player being aimed at. When thrown down, the medkit will instantly heal one person, but will disappear thereafter. A related effect is implicit -- when the medic is in a vehicle, all passengers and soldiers near the vehicle he is in will be healed slowly. The second gadget unique to the medic are the defibrillators. The defibrillator can be used to bring any incapacitated ally back to life, provided the ally hasn't already respawned. Gallery USMC_Medic.png|The USMC Medic. PLA_Medic.jpg|The PLA Medic. MEC_Medic.jpg|The MEC Medic. EUmedic.jpg|The EU Medic. Navysealmedic.jpg|The US Navy SEAL Medic. Mecsfmedic.jpg|The MECSF Medic. Sasmedic.jpg|The SAS Medic. Spetsnazmedic.jpg|The Spetsnaz Medic. Insurgentmedic.jpg|The Insurgent Forces Medic. Rebelmedic.jpg|The Rebel Forces Medic. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is a combination of the Medic and Support classes from Battlefield 2. While retaining the defibrillator and medkits, the Medic class carries light/medium machine guns. The Medic kit is considered to be the most team-orientated of all the four kits in the game, as any Medic can keep players alive through healing, and revive any dead players if they are killed. In normal game modes, players can now regenerate lost health, but the Medic can offer more rapid relief. BFBC2 U.S Medic.png|US Medic, SPECACT BFBC2 Russian Medic.png|RU Medic, SPECACT Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion, the Medic kit remains functionally the same to the base game. The Defibrillator is replaced with a Syringe, but this is a purely cosmetic change. As the UH-1 Iroquois and PBR, two high utility vehicles in the expansion, can be damaged by small arms fire, the Medic now possess some degree of anti-vehicle capabilities, especially considering the volume of fire the kit's LMGs are able to output. BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 2.jpg|US Medic firing an M60 BFBC2V_USMC_MARINE_HILL_137.jpg|US Medic (right) with US Assault RPK.jpg|NVA Medic firing an RPK bf nva 2.png|NVA Medic (right) with NVA Assault Specializations The Medic kit receives two specializations that are unique to the Medic kit. More details can be found on their respective pages. *'Medkit Improved Range' - This specialization is a unique Tier One specialization for the medic class, unlocked at 21000 EXP for the Medic kit. As the name implies, this specialization increases the healing range for thrown Medic Kits. This allows players further away from the medkit to make use of a single health kit without needing to displace from any prepared positions or hiding spots. *'Medkit Improved Heal' - This specialization is the unique Tier Two specialization for the Medic kit, unlocked at 12000 EXP for the Medic kit. As the name implies, this specialization increases the rate the kits heal injured players, allowing players to regain health and get back to the fight faster than if a Medic had a different Tier Two specialization. Battlefield Play4Free The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield Play4Free, functioning in a similar manner to the Bad Company 2 counterpart. Its role is to support friendly soldiers with suppressive fire and heal and revive teammates. It is equipped with a light machine gun and Medkits; the Defibrillator and Front Line Flare are obtainable via Training customization. Primary Weapons List *MG3 (Basic) *PKM Elite, Veteran *QJY-88 *FN Minimi Para *M60 Elite, Veteran *M240B *XM8AR *MG36 *M249 SAW *QBB-95 *RPK-74M *M27 IAR *Pecheneg *L86A2 *LSAT Battlefield Online The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield Online. Battlefield 1 The Medic makes a reappearance in Battlefield 1 as a multiplayer class. Medics are armed with a self-loading rifle—typically a semi-automatic rifle, but with some variants allowing pseudo-automatic fire by holding the button, and others being true automatic rifles—a sidearm, a melee weapon, and a hand grenade. Medics in Battlefield 1 carry over some of the improvements available to the Assault class: two gadgets for healing (the lightweight Bandage Pouch and deployable Medical Crate), the ability to locate fallen teammates for reviving with a Medical Syringe (and for those teammates to see where nearby medics are), and an optional launcher for rifle grenades. Specializations Similar to Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Medic kit has access to three class-specific specializations meant to help or boost their abilities in healing and reviving other players. *Concealed Rescue *Stimulant Syringe *Reciprocity Gallery Alpha Models File:8SEJFqd.jpg|British Empire File:Battlefield-1-Medic-Class-2.jpg|German Empire Models Battlefield 1 British Empire Medic.png|British Empire Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Medic.png|Kingdom of Italy Battlefield 1 United States Medic.png|United States Battlefield 1 German Empire Medic.png|German Empire Battlefield 1 Austria-Hungary Medic.png|Austria-Hungary Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Medic.png|Ottoman Empire Battlefield 1 French Republic Medic.png|French Republic Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Medic.png|Russian Empire Battlefield 1 White Army Medic.png|White Army Battlefield 1 Red Army Medic.png|Red Army Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Medic.png|British Empire in Turning Tides Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Turning Tides Medic.png|Ottoman Empire in Turning Tides Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Medic.png|Royal Marines Achievement/Trophy Trivia General *Medics do not appear in any singleplayer campaign. All healing (for the player) is achieved solely through regeneration. Important NPCs are generally invulnerable, but may still be targeted by enemies and appear to take hits, and may at times be scripted to die. Battlefield 2 *The MEC medic bears the Red Crescent symbol on his helmet. However, the med-kit used by all factions has the Red Cross symbol. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam TGS 2010 trailer, the US Army Medic doesn't have his backpack and the NVA Medic is using an AK47. *The US medic wears the Ace of Spades card, also known as the "death card". Battlefield 1 *In , the Rifleman class carries the weapons most often used by Medics. *The Medic in Battlefield 1 is most easily identified by the pair of crutches carried on his back, although they are never seen used in their intended manner. *All of the medics on allied nations carry a blanket around their chest. de:Sanitäter ru:Медик Category:Kits of Battlefield 1942 Category:Kits of Battlefield 2 Category:Kits of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Kits of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Kits of Battlefield Online Category:Kits of Battlefield 1